Multipurpose vehicles such as sport-utility vehicles and minivans have become increasingly popular, and their users have come to expect more functionality from these versatile means of transportation. Accordingly, the demand for a more functional audio system has increased as well. For example, it is often desirable for a multipurpose vehicle to provide sound (e.g., music) outside the vehicle for events such as tailgating, picnicking, or other similar gatherings.